Generally, digital broadcasting receivers receive a range of frequency bands, that is, a plurality of broadcasting channels, and controls the tuner of a corresponding digital television to tune a main frequency to receive signals. The tuner sends received signals to a demodulator for further processing. After the demodulator finishes processing the signal, the receiver controls the tuner again to the next main frequency to receive signals.
Today, a short response time is required when the digital television switches channels. Therefore, a method that can reduce the tuning channel processing time and demodulating tuned channel signals is required.